Into the Sun
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: Severus is alone and has been for some time. That is, until a certain Boy-Who-Lived-Who-Is-Now-A-Man finds him and manages to talk/seduce him back out into the sun.


_Written for snape_potter Summer14 Challenge over on Dreamwidth. _

**Theme chosen:** Summer Quote  
"it's a smile, it's a kiss, it's a sip of wine ... it's summertime!"  
― Kenny Chesney  
**Warning(s):** EWE, un-beta'd. One-shot

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowlings does.

* * *

**INTO THE SUN**

* * *

Alone in a dismal underground with naught but an owl to keep him company, summer had come once more.

The light held no endearing quality. No enchantment. It was but a reminder. A reminder that he did not belong. That he had no purpose after the Dark Lords' defeat.

It would be yet another summer spent in the dark of his dungeons. The only part of his home that had not been destroyed at Spinners' End.

Turning to his cauldron, he began. There was always someone needing a potion. He had no qualms about selling them through the OWL post. He did, after all, need to_survive_. There was no telling when someone new with ambitions far beyond what was acceptable might try to rise to fill the void that Voldermorts defeat had left.

But the Boy-Who-Lived was no longer the _Chosen One_. He had fulfilled his role.

Stirring the bubbling ingredients of his potion he added the final ingredient. A drop of dragons blood.

Simmering on low for three minutes he proceeded to quickly extinguish the flame and bottled his latest invention. The Red String of Fate Potion. "Didus," he indicated a young owl, offspring to the one he'd had before, "you've a delivery to make." For the potion he'd already been paid for he was no ones fool.

Didus was quick to take the post after being given an owl pellet and a promise of something he'd far more rather have upon his return.

Turning back to his cauldron he lifted _a_ wand. One that was unregistered and performed a simple spell.

"_Scourgify_."

His dark brows furrowed and he whirled around to stare at his dungeons door. A staircase that led up to the door and out back up onto the surface.

He held up his wand and shielded his eyes with his black robes as the sun swam in, unfiltered and at full force. Nearly blinding him after all the years of barely allowing the sunlight to intrude upon his self inflicted solitude.

A voice. Familiar. And yet, like the finest of wines, it had matured.

"Professor Snape?"

Lowering his hand that helped to shield his eyes from the onslaught of the summers sun, he still held his wand at the ready.

And then, he saw the green eyes, neither filled with hatred nor triumph. But... relief?

His gaze lowered. The man was _smiling_.

"What do you want, _Potter_, come to take me to Azkaban and throw away the key?"

"No. There is no reason for you to be there. Not after all you have done."

"I have done _too_ much."

"Sometimes we lose our way, Albus Dumbledore knew that better than anyone. Don't you think its time you lived again instead of simply existing?"

He sneered at the younger man, who had to be around twenty-five. "My life is as I wish it to be, _Potter_ and I do not appreciate your insinuations to the contrary. Do not let your Gryffindor ideals go to your head. This is one instance you are _not_ in control, nor the Boy wonder."

"I never said I was, _Snape_. But I didn't come here to argue with you."

Severus grew further agitated when Harry Potter approached him. He pointed his wand at him. "Stay away from me, Potter, if you know whats good for you."

"I know better than anyone what is good for me, and that, sir, is you."

And then the younger man had his hands on the collar of the older mans robes and pulled him down for a kiss.

For a moment he was so shocked that he nearly dropped his wand. But the shock passed shortly thereafter and he pushed the younger man away.

"What kind of Gryffindor prank are you playing at!?"

Dark lashes fluttered, green eyes staring intently into the eyes so dark they were like tunnels, "I play no pranks, sir. Now that I have found you, I don't want to lose you again."

"You never had me in the first place. This conversation is preposterous. I suggest you leave."

The green eyed man shook his head. "I, cannot. I _love_ you Severus Snape. I've spent some years looking for you and now that I have, I simply will not let you out of my sight again."

He waved his wand, voicing incantations as though to reverse some love spell. But there was no effect.

Harry Potter had an impish smirk on his countenance, "Put your wand away, sir. And come out into the sun with me and enjoy a glass of wine... unless you'd rather lick the wine off my body before taking me over your cauldron."

For several long seconds all was quiet in the underground dwelling of one Severus Snape, ex potions professos, ex Death Eater, ex Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

Gazing at Harry James Potter in full, not just his eyes or just the way he looked so much like his father, albeit shorter, he finally gave an answer.

"Very well. But I am sure you will find that if you do not receive at least an E with catering to my every sexual whim I will not stand for your presence."

"Very well sir, I will do my best and beyond. But, is there a way for someone who has saved themselves for _you_ to acquire an E or better?"

"No. It would seem I will be your Professor of Erotic Delights. And I would be most willing to teach you as long as you are willing to learn. Do well and you will be rewarded. Failure to pay attention and follow instructions will result in punishment. Do you agree to these terms, _Potter?_" He watched Harry Potter's face turn a darker and darker shade of red as he spoke.

Harry gulped and nodded, his words barely audible, "Yes, sir."

Severus smirked. "Good. But first, this sunshine and wine." He grabbed a bottle from his own stores and had his soon to be lover lead him out into the world on the surface he had avoided for a very long time.

It was a summer holiday of new beginnings.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked this small piece. I do need to try and finish up some older stories in my other fandoms, but the muse has been shallow awhile now for them due to everything life had been throwing at me these past couple of years.

Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
